


Time Bomb

by creepstone



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, bestfriends, the one where jeongyeon had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepstone/pseuds/creepstone
Summary: jeongyeon can only take as much- so when she had enough, nayeon did not know what to expect.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Time Bomb

Jeongyeon had enough.

Everytime she wants to get mad at Nayeon for entertaining other male idols who are obviously flirting with her, her members would often slap her with the harsh reality.

_Nayeon can do that, you know. It's not like she has a boyfriend or something._

And that is where the problem arises.

Jeongyeon and Nayeon are not your typical bestfriends. They share a room and sleep on the same bed. Most often than not, they also shower together. On camera, Jeongyeon would reject ALL physical advances of Nayeon. It was on purpose, though. Off cam, Jeongyeon has always been a willing victim to Nayeon's clinginess.

But that is not the tricky part.

Nayeon loves skinship. She always wanted to be held by Jeongyeon. They would hold hands whenever they are seating side by side during radio show guestings. They'd hold hands whenever they're singing for the fans during fan meets and concerts. On hi-touch events, when both of them are vacant of fans wanting their signatures, they would hold hands. One of Nayeon's favorite is meal time. Not just because it involves eating but also because she can do it while holding Jeongyeon's hand. Nayeon never thought how helpful Jeongyeon's left-handedness will be until then. 

Hugs are important too. Hugs recharge the energy of both girls. During their schedules on winter, Nayeon intentionally forgets to bring her blanket cover-up. Jeongyeon will share hers anyways, plus, she gets bonus hugs from her bestfriend. She loves it when Jeongyeon can read her mind. One look, and Jeongyeon knows her bestfriend wants huggies. 

But that is not the worst part. 

See, Nayeon and Jeongyeon also kiss. All the time. Jeongyeon wakes up in the morning and the first thing she will feel are Nayeon's lips on her. On a few occasions that they shower alone, Jeongyeon receives kisses from Nayeon as soon as she steps out of the bathroom. Before she put on her lipstick, Nayeon HAS to kiss her. Before going to bed, as soon as they've whispered good night to each other, both girls will seal the night with a kiss. 

Once they go out of their room, whenever they are in the dorm, kisses never stop. Nayeon will peck Jeongyeon's cheeks to _annoy_ her in front of their members. When eating, Nayeon kisses Jeongyeon's cheeks full of food. _So cute!_ She adds.

Un/fortunately, all these hugs, kisses, and any other form of skinship that Nayeon does towards Jeongyeon, are all due to the older's platonic love to the younger.

Chaeyoung once asked, while they were eating and watching movies, why Nayeon always do that to Jeongyeon. It was an innocent question from the maknae who has an empty couple of beer bottles in front of her.

 _You want me to do that to you instead?_ Nayeon replied and everyone else started laughing. Chaeyoung was not having it. She wants to know why Nayeon does that to Jeongyeon.

 _I love her Chaeyoungie._ Everyone, including Jeongyeon, stared at Neyeon that moment. _She's my best friend._ She clarified. _And when you have spent almost half of your life together, as what Jeongyeon and I have done, you will learn to trust them with all your life. I do that to Jeongyeon because I trust her._

 _You don't trust us then?_ Tzuyu is confused. She is too young and drunk to understand whatever Nayeon is implying. Nayeon just smiled at her. 

So starting that night, Jeongyeon pinned what Nayeon said in her mind. _You cannot fall in love with her!_ She reminds herself. But she knows it's too late.

Months after that night, the amount of kisses declined. During variety shows, Nayeon would stand beside Momo. During meal time, she will go out to eat with Momo, and sometimes with Sana. They no longer shower together. Nayeon would sneak in the bathroom while Jeongyeon is cleaning. Jeongyeon wakes up to the alarm and find the other side of the bed empty. She'll go to sleep listening to Sufjan Stevens.

Jeongyeon cannot point out when it started. She has a lot in her mind, her childhood dog being in critical condition, to Nayeon avoiding her. 

Then one night, the kisses are back again. She even visited Jeongyeon's dog at the vet when it was admitted again. The skinship is back one more time. They would go to the convenience store and Nayeon wouldn't let go of her hand. Once, they bought new perfumes and Nayeon sprayed it Jeongyeon's neck. She went on to smell it and left light kisses on the younger's neck. In public!

The other members went on V Live once. They were in the waiting room of the M Countdown. Fans were sure to notice how the two oldest, at the back of the members, were clinging on to each other. Nayeon was watching something on her phone. Behind her is Jeongyeon, who was hugging her tightly. Jeongyeon then snuggled on the older's neck before placing her chin on Nayeon's shoulder. In return, Nayeon leaned her head down on Jeongyeon.

A week after that, Nayeon went cold again. This time, she would always be clinging on to Tzuyu. Nayeon seemed to like the maknae's presence more than her bestfriend's. 

But that did not take long as Nayeon went back to her arms the following week. To say that Jeongyeon is confused, is an understatement.

No one else knows what's going on between her and Nayeon. Heck, even she doesn't know what it is. She used to lighten her burden and let out of her feelings using her diary. But her diary doesn't talk back to her. What she needed right now is someone to tell her what to do.

She thought of her family. Sungyeon unnie might know what to do. But Jeongyeon is too afraid that her sister might look at her differently. Losing a bestfriend is enough, she wouldn't be able to handle losing her beloved sister.

So another option is to confess. Church confession! She'd go to the priest, tell him her problems. But priests only judge people that confess to them and ask them to pray. She did not need another entitled soul to tell her kissing the same sex will send you directly to hell.

So that leaves her with friends. The only friends she has are Twice and her school friends. It is not that she doesn't trust her school friends. But her problem involves lives of idols. And idols in Korea equates to infallible heroes. And she cannot risk that.

That leaves her with 7 Twice members. (She will never gonna talk to Nayeon about this!)

Tzuyu is a prospect. She's good at giving advice. She also knows how to keep secrets. But she might not understand. She might not understand how hard it is to resist Nayeon when she's asking for a kiss. She might not understand how her hugs tone down her anxiety before every performance. So it cannot be Tzuyu.

Chaeyoung is another prospect. While she may look like a kid, her mind is way out if this world. She is always, unintentionally, great at giving advice. But just like Tzuyu, Chaeyoung might not understand. She might not understand how a simple smile from their Unnie can brighten up her day. Heck, even she doesn't understand! So it cannot be Chaeyoung.

Dahyun is a Christian. If her problem involves hardships in life, or spiraling faith in the Lord, Dahyun is a go to. But her problem involves two women, kissing behind closed doors, showering together. And though she knows Dahyun is not homophobic, she thinks that neither Dahyun understands. She might not understand how Nayeon stands out in the bustling crowd. She might not understand how and why Jeongyeon still accepts Nayeon despite being so confusing. Because she herself does not understand either. So it cannot be Dahyun.

Sana and Momo just cannot be.

Sana would definitely not understand. Hugs and kisses are normal for the Japanese. She does it to each and everyone of them. What Nayeon does to Jeongyeon might be perfectly fine to her.

Choosing Momo is too risky. The girl is often thinking about a lot of things. She always spaces out when the other girls are talking to her. Worse, she might spill things to Nayeon considering how close they have been for the past couple of months.

So Sana and Momo both cannot be.

That leaves her with Jihyo and Mina.

Both are great prospects. Mina can keep a secret. She always tries to understand you. She puts herself in the shoes of the people she's talking to and empathize with them.

Jihyo is their leader. She can solve any problen their group faces. On top of that, they have been friends longer than Jeongyeon and Nayeon have. And Jihyo might understand.

So she texted both girls separately. She asked them to meet her at the rooftop of their apartment. She asked them to keep it from the others and don't be suspicious. _It is urgent!_ She added.

So the night after their Music Bank performance, Jeongyeon went out. She told Twice she's going to meet up with her sister. And that is Jihyo and Mina's cue.

Mina asked to accompany Jeongyeon which the older obliged. They both went out glancing at Jihyo. After several minutes, someone called Jihyo. It's her mother asking her to come home for dinner. Once she's let the members know, she went out of their dorm.

The trio met at the rooftop. They have food in front of them while overlooking at the Seoul skyscraper.

 _What's up?_ Jihyo stared at the clouds above them. It was a chilly night and the sky is full of stars.

 _Do you ever had a friend you share your room with? Then that friend kisses you like it's a normal thing?_ The two girls stared at Jeongyeon. Just then, they noticed how glum her eyes looked. Without make up, the bags under her eyes are becoming heavier. She let out a deep sigh before looking at the two girls.

_Nayeon unnie does that. She kisses me whenever she wants. I will wake up in the morning and her kiss will greet me. I'll go to bed and her kiss is the last thing I remember before dozing off._

_But then the following morning, it's like she does not know me._ She stared helplessly at the two girls. Tears are brimming in her eyes. _I'll wake up and suddenly, she wouldn't look at me. We used to shower together, then one day, we're not. Just when I am getting used to her absence, she comes back like nothing's happened..._

_It's just so...confusing._

_What are you confused about?_ The Japanese asked.

_I don't know to be honest. But I know what we are doing is not normal._

_It wouldn't be especially if you've grown feelings towards Nayeon unnie._

_Of course not!!_ She denied, although she knows that she is just lying to herself.

_What do I do?_

_Talk to her, unnie. Tell her that what she's doing is confusing you. Tell her to stop leading you on._

_But what if I am just overthinking?_

_You wouldn't know unless you ask._ The leader replied.

The three spent more hours on the rooftop. Jeongyeon told them when and how the 'thing' between her and Nayeon, started.

She told them how different Nayeon's hugs are from them. Nayeon is her bed at the end of a tiring day. She's like the water her body need after a 5-km morning run. She's the shower Jeongyeon us craving for on a summer day.

And they understood.

They understood how she spots Nayeon easily in a crowded place, how everything turns into a blur while staring at Nayeon. They understand how relaxing it is to talk to Nayeon.

They understood how one can crave for Nayeon's kisses, how her hugs are enough in a cold night. They understood and that is enough for Jeongyeon.

Since that night, the two became her new diary. They would tell her what to do _\- talk to her unnie._

Nayeon's hot and cold attitude towards Jeongyeon continued for the following weeks. Jeongyeon has gotten the hang of it. She is now used to Nayeon kissing her one night, then goes missing the morning after.

What's new to her is the revelation Sana said when they bought drinks the night of Nayeon's birthday. The 230-couple with Jihyo and Mina were tasked to buy drinks for the night. It was Nayeon's birthday and she went out with friends in the morning. She promised to be back in the evening to celebrate it with her members.

 _Oh? It's DO now?_ Sana asked the girls. She was pertaining to the couple in front of their apartment building. Both are wearing masks and caps, probably to hide their identity. Jeongyeon left her glasses at home and is not wearing contact lens.

They saw the couple hugged before the guy went back to his car. Shortly after that, the woman entered the building. Jihyo and Mina were looking at Jeongyeon worriedly which confused the older.

 _That was DO right?_ Sana asked once again. _Nayeon unnie is dating someone new again._

And that's when Jeongyeon knew how to stop the time. When she heard that name that keeps on consuming her, everything stopped. The wind that was blowing earlier came to a halt. The cars and people on the street stopped moving. She couldn't hear anything, not even her heartbeat. _It must have stopped also,_ she thought.

That moment, Jeongyeon knew her life is going to spiral down.

They all hurriedly went inside their dorm. Jeongyeon felt like running 10-km non-stop. She cannot control her breathing. She settled down on the couch and Jihyo handed her a brown bag. She swatted Nayeon's hand when the older tried to hug her.

 _Breathe after me unnie,_ Mina instructed. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Minutes later and Jeongyeon felt her breathing got even. She excused herself from the celebration she also asked to sleep beside Mina even just for tonight. She wouldn't tell them that she cannot stay in the same room with Nayeon tonight so she just said that it is a precautionary measure in case her anxiety attacks again.

 _You have to talk to her unnie,_ Mina asked the girl while they were lying down. Both didn't join the celebration and went straight to bed after Jeongyeon has calmed down.

She did not listen to Mina. Instead, she went out with Sana and Momo the following day. They went out shopping and Jeongyeon took them out for dinner. She has to know when Nayeon started dating, and who did she go out with.

 _I didn't know Nayeon unnie is dating anyone right now,_ she asked both girls.

 _It's been a while actually,_ Momo confessed. _She didn't want you to know because you might scold her. But now that you know, it's no longer a secret._

 _She's dated several male idols right Momo?_ Sana recalled. S _he went out once with Jungkook, Jinyoung, and Chanyeol. Then Chanyeol set her up with DO._

Now, Jeongyeon has a theory. On everytime Nayeon acts cold around her, she is dating someone. Again, she didn't know what to do.

Mina told her that if she keeps on evading the talk with Nayeon, eventually it will take a toll on her. But she did not listen.

 _At least she comes home to me,_ she insisted.

_But until when?_

And they were right. The kisses did not only diminish but it came to a full stop. There were hardly any skinship, both on air and off cam. Nayeon hugs the stuff toy she took home one night after her date with DO.

For months, Nayeon treated Jeongyeon just like any other member. And Jeongyeon did not like it. She did not like how quiet their room is every night. She did not like how Nayeon's phone lighten up their already dim room. She did not like Nayeon's smiles everytime she is on her phone. She did not like that Nayeon has to excuse herself when she receives a phone call, and does not come back.

She hated it. 

But then again, Nayeon came back. She came back to being the clingy ass Jeongyeon hates. And Jeongyeon couldn't be mad about her. She just can't. On an awards night they attended, she saw Nayeon talking to Sungjae. 

But it has already been a cycle-- Nayeon dates a guy, forgets about Jeongyeon. When she's dumped (or she dumps the guy), she goes back to Jeongyeon. And Jeongyeon can only handle so much. For a couple of years, she is like a time bomb, ticking every second, waiting to explode.

And tonight, is the night she is bound to let it all out.

Jeongyeon avoided Nayeon's advances, even behind the cameras. She walks away when Nayeon attempts to hug her. During meal time, she sits beside Mina. During fanmeets, she makes sure to sit on the end of the table. If the table is occupied, she'll switch seats to anyone just to be beside Mina. On every official schedule of Twice, Jeongyeon make it sure that she is beside Mina. Because Mina is the one holding her leash. She asked Mina to hold her leash.

It was a favor the unnie asked from the dongsaeng. _I could not let her to that to me, Minari. I deserve better than that._ She decided it has to be Mina. Because Jihyo is already looking after all of them. And Mina understands. She understands that Nayeon is a magnet, and Jeongyeon is a coin - a worthless piece of metal that is always attracted to her bestfriend. She understands that Jeongyeon is like a dog when it comes to Nayeon. So Mina willingly held the leash. 

And Nayeon was not having any of it. She didn't like how Mina keeps Jeongyeon to herself. She did not like when Jeongyeon switch rooms with Jihyo on a chilly night so she can be with Mina. She did not like Jeongyeon giving Mina water bottles after practicing their comeback. She did not like how Jeongyeon encourages Mina during their recording. She hates it when Mina watches Jeongyeon record her parts. She hates it when Mina serves Jeongyeon soup, and when Jeongyeon blows the meat and let Mina eat it using her chopsticks. 

And Nayeon had enough.

So before Jeongyeon can switch rooms with Jihyo, Nayeon made a move. 

_Do we have a problem?_ Nayeon asked. Jeongyeon sighed before looking at her unnie. _So the time has come,_ she thought. 

_You tell me, unnie,_ she asked. Nayeon proceeded to telling her how she is being unfair to her unnie. She told Jeongyeon it's unfair that when she needed the latter, she was always with Mina. She told Jeongyeon that she needs encouragement too during recording. She told her that she wants water as well after practice, that her meat is also hot and that she also wants soup. She reminded Jeongyeon of the time both her and Mina left their jacket and Jeongyeon gave her jacket to Mina. When she thought that Jeongyeon is going to hug her instead, she went on to get hot choco for Mina and stayed beside her. _I'm cold too!_ She exclaimed. 

_You are unfair, Jeongyeon. We've been friends half of our life! You never put me first. You are my bestfriend but you are so unfair to me._

And Jeongyeon could no longer take it. The tears just brimming in her eyes a while ago, fell rapidly out of her eyes. She cried. She bowed her head down and covered her face while crying, her breathing uneven.

She's hurt. Nayeon telling her that she is unfair hurts. It hurts when Nayeon told her that she never put her first, it hurts. Nayeon was always her day one. She's always on top of her list-- when buying Christmas present, when choosing restaurant, when buying snacks, watching series or movies, when listening to love songs. Nayeon is always on her mind. 

What hurts more is how Nayeon emphasized how unfair Jeongyeon is to her. But that's not true. Jeongyeon was never unfair to Nayeon. But Nayeon is always to Jeongyeon. 

Nayeon got up from the bed and hugged her. She let her unnie so. When she got her breathing back, she pushed off Nayeon.

 _You are unfair Unnie. It was you,_ Jeongyeon said. Now it's Nayeon's turn to be confused. Jeongyeon told her how unfair Nayeon is to her. _You call me your bestfriend but you never told me you were dating someone. If I didn't see DO taking you home, I would not know. You call me unfair but it was you who are not sharing anything to me._

Jeongyeon pointed out how she was never on Nayeon's list. _You always forget the important things, my birthday, my dog's birthday. You even forgot I have another sister aside from Sungyeon unnie!_

_You are the one who's unfair, unnie. You go kissing me, hugging me, showering with me, then the following day, you act like I don't exist. Don't you think it didn't hurt?_

_You gets jealous with the attention I give to Mina, but do you know why I am always by her side?_ Nayeon shook her head. _Right! Because you only think of yourself!_

_Mina keeps me from doing something I might regret! And do not tell me you can do what Mina does because you are absolutely what am I running away from!_

_I'm sorry... I didn't know.._

_Of course you wouldn't!_ Jeongyeon slammed her hand on the door. The other members that are eavesdropping by the door all fell on their buts. They hushed each other and went to put back their ears on the wall.

_Because all you think about is yourself! You did not think about how your kisses would affect me - how I would get used to them and crave for them while you are away! You didn't know how I sought solace in your embrace. You didn't know that everything you do...makes me fall for you._

The girls on the other side of the bedroom wall got wide eyes. They always knew Jeongyeon has a soft spot for their unnie, but they didn't know it was this deep. Mina and Jihyo are equally shocked. They did not expect Jeongyeon to confess.

_So while you are out there preying on other idols from God know what group, I am here waiting for you to come home to me, hoping you would kiss me good night like you always do._

_Jeongyeon..._ They were just both crying. Jeongyeon because of pain and frustration, and Nayeon because of God knows what.

_What am I really to you? Your bestfriend? or a placeholder while you're looking out for another idol to fuck around?_

A hard slap took Jeongyeon back to her senses. She didn't mean what she last said. Or did she? She just let all her frustrations out because she cannot hold it anymore.

Jihyo thought it was enough. She knocked on the door and open it. Jeongyeon and Neyeon were standing facing each other, both with hurt eyes. She permanently switch rooms with Jeongyeon. They gave each other space. But the space between them just widen.

They are always on both ends of the table, both ends of the line, both ends of the room, always farthest away from each other.

They carried on like this, until they are too old enough to share a dorm and Jeongyeon was the first to move out. They carried on like this until they are too old to be in a girl group. Without formal disbandment, Twice members focused on their individual careers.

Later in life, Nayeon would look for Jeongyeon's presence. She needed her bestfriend. It's not that Jihyo is not a good one. But she and Jeongyeon had a whole another level of connection. Nayeon misses Jeongyeon and she wanted her back. 

But Jeongyeon had enough.

And Nayeon never got her back.


End file.
